Demon in the Music Box
by San K. Darkchild
Summary: IY/K (crossover with yu yu hakusho)After falling asleep Inuyasha finds himself small and in another world. Can inu-yasha return? and even if he can will he leave his new friends behind?
1. watchful eyes

Author's note: This is my first story that I'm actually downloading onto fanfiction.net so be kind………I don't know my experience level but my friends tell my I'm good enough…FLAMER'S WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT!!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho………..*sobs * NOT FAIR!!!!!WAAAAAAAAH

Thoughts in italic

"Please Inuyasha!!! We can search for more shards tomorrow.we won't find them in the dark walking around like blind idiots!" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face filled with determination for them to make camp. "I said no wench can't you understand we need to find them now?!" "DON'T CALL ME, WENCH! OSWARI!" Almost instantly Inu-yasha got a fine taste of this particular area's dirt. Finally getting back on his feet he glared at her before noticing the watering eyes that were on the brink of spilling staring angrily at him…."Hey, no crying!!!" Kagome's tears slowly disappeared. _ Maybe I should…she does look kinda tired. _He looked around at the others, Miroku seemed to be dragging his feet as well as Sango…heck_ even the damn kid looks like he had a run in with Nakuru…… _sighing dejectedly he walked to the side of the trail, far enough to avoid unwanted company but not enough to get lost.

"Thank you Inu-yasha!!!!" After calling out, Kagome became busy helping set up camp.

 As usually he bounded into a tree to guard them from the typical invasion of demons looking for HIS shards…._feh if protecting them was up to her we'd be dead long ago…_He told him things like that more and more often to protect himself from the truth…he now thought of any thought of kagome as "her". He no longer called her a wench in his mind but he could not call her by her name either, this was for the best _we'll be better off this way……There is too much I risk to consider it…I won't let you get hurt because of me. _Closing his eyes he allowed himself to sink into confusing thoughts that involved a girl with dark hair.

He leaped out of the tree allowing his coat to flap in the wind; landing quietly he walked around the dark. The fire went out about an hour ago and the camp surrounded in silence. After assuring himself that everyone was asleep he silently approached the girl that invaded his thoughts tonight. Crouching down beside her, he silently watched her breath…He loved the night because it was the only time he could look at her like this. He silently reached his hand out, gently pushing a strand of hair out of the way, gently caressing her cheek with his finger. Taking great pains not to wake her or scratch her he sighed deeply and stood back up and backed silently away to his tree for the night.          Leaping back into one of the lower branches he laid his back to the trunk of the tree "Wench you are an enigma…."he whispered silently. Tilting his head upwards he looked at the night sky, and watched the moon as he fell into dreams.                As he slipped into his sleep he did not notice the pair of curious young demon eyes watching him through the darkness as he drifted away, the eyes in question lay curled up next to Kagome startled from sleep just in time to witness his act. One he was sure was not just a dream this time.

Down in the camp, where she slept, Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag bringing her hand to rest by her cheek feeling the dimming warmth there…._Inu-yasha _and then she smiled.

HEY what do you people think? If I get at least 6 reviews for me to continue I'll update again soon….Please….*gives puppy eyes of doom to readers* 

 P.S. this is just the prolog the real story begins next chapter and this is IY/K so you remember!!!!


	2. reflections of the moon, flashbacks, and...

Author's note:

Susano: I am so sorry for the late update! I went to florida, came back and it was all tests at school then we got a @%$# virus that took a while to clean up and get this…I have to take my comp in to be completely wiped off it's memory because of it…so it may a week or so before I can even begin the next chapter so don't beg because there's nothing that I can do about that. 

By the way I had a problem with the storyline I had to screw with and I finally figured it out so I pretty much know where I'm going till at least the middle of the fanfic and also got rid of a serious artist block and drew inu, kagome and one of my OC… 

Because so many love this story I made this chapter longer and actually worked on it!!!

In this chapter we meet our other main chars…IY won't be in here till the end of the chapter and then very brief because I have to go into the other chars or many won't understand them or the story.

Let's start!! 

(This chap is dediticated to my friend's Red vamp and Blackfire since they inspired 2 of the characters that will show in chap.2…thank you for listening to me rant and rave about this story, give me pointers and support…Thanks!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha but hey…Christmas is coming…

Ch. 1…Just a little different…

She stared out silently beyond her garden walls to the busy city, almost willing them to fall down and crumble… not that it would set her free but the idea gave some comfort. 

The moonlight lay soft upon the grass that she stepped upon lightly and quietly. As she reached the beautiful Ivy covered brick wall she raised her hand against the cool brick.

With a heart full of longing she looked up at the moon, her favorite companion since she could walk outside onto her balcony.

Her teacher and only friend didn't come tonight…

She understood That he had things to deal with but it didn't lessen the loneliness she felt when Hiei did not come. She remembered the first time she saw him vividly….

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Mistress please come inside! Think of the punishment we shall receive for letting you outside in pure daylight!!" 

The maid fell to her knees to grasp the stubborn frowning young woman's dress.

"I was given a garden to amuse me and keep me busy…what is the point of owning one If I can only be in it when night has fallen? Besides since this is private property, it's not like anyone's gonna climb over THAT wall to see me."

Despite the arguments of the servants and maids she took off into her garden, ready to explore her favorite world in a new way…with sunlight.

She knew the maids meant well and despite her differences, they had treated her with the kindness and she thought she could not be given…and yet they had.

She ran quickly and quietly through the forest part of her garden, jumping from tree to ground and back again, afterall she was always kept confined to the mansion in the day, all of her life. 

She continued to run through her familiar but changed world till she felt she would collapse…and did so right next to the pond.

Her ears flat to her skull and her eyes wide with wonder she approached it crawling on all fours. The books she had read in her library had said that reflections were seen in water, but since she was only out by moonlight she could never see that forbidden face. 

She carefully looked down at her reflection...for the first time in nearly ten years. 

~~~~~Flashback within a flashback~~~~~~~

When she was about five years of age she was still allowed to roam her whole home freely, not knowing how short that would last.  
One late evening she accidentally managed to run in to her parents who were leaving for some sort of party, and seemed to not even notice she was even there.

Trying to blend in and simply continue to be ignored she glanced slowly across the hallway into a giant gold mirror framed with dragons around the outside, it reached nearly to the tip of the ceiling but not quite.

For a moment she simply stared at her reflection in deep thought and asked a question she should have probably known better than to ask, since her IQ far surpassed what it should be at her age.

"Mother….why do I have doggy-ears when you and father do not?"

Her mother gave an outraged shriek not needed to be reminded of them and flung her half-full wine glass at the mirror, cracking the glass and shattering the wine-glass and the shards rained down upon her.

She barely remembered running barefoot through the glass, fighting tears and recklessly running to her room. Her mother's screams and fury as she threw random objects behind her, crashing and breaking and her father's attempts to calm her.

"I HATE HER!! WHY COULDN'T SHE BE HUMAN LOOKING LIKE ME?! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOUR WRETCHED MOTHER, SCOTT! IT WAS  YOUR GENES NOT MINE, BEAUTY COULD NOT HAVE SPAWNED THAT …THAT THING!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER MIRROR IN OUR HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"

Her screams had unknowingly torn into her daughters heart, and after that, as her mother wanted, another mirror would never grace the presence of their home…she also became confined to the old left wing of the mansion, only to see her parent's when they saw fit.

After that she never saw her reflection again.

~~~~~End of flashback within a flashback~~~~~

Almost as if afraid, she leaned over the water and raised a shaky clawed hand to her cheek and let a few precious tears fall and ripple upon the water and soon became lost staring into her own bright amber-golden eyes till the sun began to sink into the distance. 

He panted hard as he ran almost blindly through the dimming light, The case he was given had somehow gone wrong. He had finally tracked the demon criminal down, only to have the city's police force appear to see him ready to slice a seemingly human looking boy apart.

Leaping over another street and hiding on yet another roof, he pressed himself close to the shingles feeling the search light pass overhead where he had just stood.

_How the hell do I get myself into these things…better yet why do I agree to do them?!!_

He knew the answer to that question well, ever since the netherworld had tried to return, the cases had come rarely, and hardly even an effort when they did, and life simply became to simple and calm for Hiei's tastes, He craved using his powers to the point that training no longer kept him occupied.

Soon his pride lost the battle and he went to Lord Kionma.

The young god agreed instantly with him to start contacting Hiei and Kurama to the cases instead of Yusuke, the darn punk did have a life afterall and a demanding fiancé.

But the only condition to this was that if things got too rough they would get the others… so far the last ½ year had been only small minor cases that rarely ever needed both Hiei and Kurama to attend to, so they divided the cases between them.

But the cases didn't include POLICE enforcement!

He was rammed out of his thoughtful pause and dived off the building into an alleyway and ran in the shadows just barely missing the helicopter that just flew over where he had just been hiding.

Apparently to the cops, he was armed and dangerous…and that he was to be shot and wounded just enough for them to capture him. It was almost laughable about their method's but he knew getting caught would mean discovery of the Jagan, therefore he could not get caught.

Unfortunately being a demon, level five, did not mean he was indestructible he thought vaguely as he gripped the piece of ripped cloth to his arm. A bullet had managed to skim his arm, deep enough to be a problem and he was trying to stop the bleeding by holding part of his cape to it.

He glanced around and saw he was currently in the financially rich part of town, the mansions were large and seemed almost threatening.

_Perfect… nobody would dare try to enter one of those houses belonging to the upper classes…not easily anyway._

He quickly darted into an open shed on the side of some large house and closed the door silently behind him without letting go of his left arm. 

He lay down weakly in the corner and began to close his eyes, watching the large mansion across the street behind gigantic walls, covered with ivy, till he could no longer keep his eyes open.

When he came to he realized that at least several hours had passed , as of the sun was completely gone and the streetlight poured in through the crack in the shed door he had left open for air.

 He stumbled to his feet and paused when he was looking out the crack, a group of kids about his age were staring at the very mansion he was looking at earlier on. Ignoring the still lightly damp stain on his arm he focused enough to use his superior hearing to listen in.

"They say that the couple that lives there had a little girl but they cut her up into little pieces and hid them in those walls outside their house"

"I heard it's haunted by a ghost maiden, that's damn beautiful but can kill you in a sec if she wanted to."

"Here's the real tale, my brother worked in the kitchens there once. They say that the rich couple that lives there always wanted a kid but when they got it, it was cursed, only half human, but since it was their only child they couldn't kill her, so they locked her up within their own house and every night she howls in her misery and her want for blood….every night at about one…which is in exactly two minutes."

All the kids held their breath and stared at the ancient Ivy encrusted wall, unknowingly he too held his breath waiting for this call.

The second he had seen those walls he sensed a frustrated and lonely spiritual power within, he secretly longed to see this thing that haunted the mansion.

_I will stay just long enough to see this "half-human" then I will go._

Only a few moments had passed before an earth-shattering wail rang through the air and the five kids before him panicked and scrambled down the road screaming about how it was coming to destroy them or steal their souls.

He simply smirked and watched them run before turning his thoughts back to the cry.

_That wasn't misery or bloodlust…that was loneliness._

He thought troubled, he knew because once or twice he had howled something quite like it…like a lone wolf to the moon.

Shortly after his thoughts turned dark, a light in the house nearby appeared and he noticed, a little pale, that a cop was with them…they were arguing and he noticed that all the other houses in this neighborhood now had lights turning on…if he got caught it was the lab for him, and he would be a fugitive even if the others got him out in time.

_Great._

He glanced around, he needed a place secure enough to hide in intill dawn.

Then suddenly his eyes turned to the mansion with the ivy encrusted walls, surely there was someplace over those walls…

He sprinted across the street faster than normal eyes can see and faulted himself over thewall and landed on a large boulder, his cape blowing behind him from the sudden movement and he turned around to search his surroundings…and suddenly red eyes clashed with golden-amber and for a single moment time froze.

His heart nearly stopped at the sudden realization of the girl below him, unlike many of the girls today she wore a beautiful blue kimono, the colors swirled like a river might and cherry blossoms were embroidered into it, the soft pink nearly white sakura's blended well and gave it life. 

Her hair was also longer than most he saw, it trailed down to the end of her back and lay gently over her shoulders, and was rippled and wavy.

It was a soft dark brown with perhaps a tint of copper if it was in sunlight, her skin was paler than even his sister Yukina's was and she was Koorime. 

It was almost as if this girl had only seen the sun a few times in her entire life, she was pale enough. Her skin could compare with the moonlight if you looked carefully.

But what caught his eyes was the other qualities that this girl possessed,

Her finger nails were long, pearly white and seemed almost like claws, 

her amber eyes stared at him and her mouth shaped in a little "o" of surprise

Then his eyes moved up her face and rested on something he had never seen in the human world and if only for a moment, cool and collective Hiei allowed his jaw to drop with surprise.

She was jerked from her moment of peace as she heard a rustle of cloth and her ears twitched and looked up apprehensive.

_Nobody has ever entered my garden…besides grandmother…but who..?_

Ears perky and angled up, she stared up at the shadowed figure who had landed in her garden and felt surprised….he had Black spiky hair that angled back and almost like a wild flame that was blown by wind, and a silver zig-zagging streak was just above his bangs, a white clothe covered his forehead and as the breeze blew by the ends spread out behind him along with his black and blood red cape.

He wore all black, but she recognized the style…ancient ninja black pants, tight at the ankle but baggy near the knees, then tightened with a red sash at the waist. 

The shirt was black as well with no sleeves and seemed worn. He wore some kind of strange bandages on his lower arms as well that extended all the way to his palms that also seemed hard-worn.

She couldn't make out his face but it seemed sharp, and the air of mystery and power seemed to flow over every part of his being. 

Not knowing how to react to this boy, the first outsider she had ever seen, she simply stared back without flinching into his glaring ruby red eyes.

He saw her stare, she was brave he had to admit, to glare into the eyes of someone she knew was more powerful than her and fully able to hurt her. For a few moments they simply watched eachother.

 "Are those real?" 

He stood above her suddenly, tweaking her ears and before he knew what hit him he was down on the ground seeing stars as he looked up in slight fear at the demon girl welding a….giant flyswatter.

"Yes, they are real, no you can't touch them!" 

She simply crossed her arms and glared down at him and growled slightly as he crouched and raised himself up slowly.

_Okay I take back the harmless…_

He edged away slightly from what he had dubbed "The evil flyswatter of agony" and continued to watch her more aware than before.

She seemed calmer than before…

_that's at least better than before_

"Who are you?"

Simple question, she said it without anger or demand, just questioning. Unknowingly he relaxed slightly.

"I'm a fire demon…I am called Hiei"

"…I'm….Kimira…"

He stepped back slightly a little surprised.

_Disease? What kind of parents would name their child a disease?…unless.._

"You're bleeding…here…"

The feisty female he saw had disappeared completly.…

_Is she actually worried…for me?_

 He watched her with confusion as she took the bleeding scrap of cape away and ripped her own beautiful kimono to redress the wound.

_She…ripped her kimono just to help me…I can trust her…_

She jumped up from her spot, the rising sun glowing in all it's glory behind her, several hours later than before, her ears flicking back and forth.

"You must leave...quickly."

She began to push him toward the wall, and he protested all the way.

"Why? I can handle anything…there can't possible be.."

"GO!"

Getting the idea he finally turned, ran and leapt over the wall a silent whisper greeted her ears.

"I'll come back….soon."

With that, she turned and ran as fast as possible back toward the mansion, the maids already calling her in.

~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~

She removed her hand from the wall to rest on her cheek, remembering the bruise that shone there for several weeks afterward, and the slap that brought tears to her eyes. Her father had come home to find her still outside that morning and slapped her in his anger…luckily she had got away before anything more could occur between them.

Hiei kept his promise…twice a week after that he would return at night, always at the same place they had met…

They talked about a lot of things…Hiei told her of the outside world and began to train her…

It took a lot of persausion to get him to do it…But in the end…let's just say the flyswatter won.

Over those few months she had learned a lot from him, swordfighting, basic combat, things about the outside world that she couldn't find in her books, and he always brought something with him…

Camera's, movies, books…she got to use them all and soon got hooked on the book series called "Harry Potter" as well as classic Disney movies and the fantasy movies that he brought. 

But the thing she loved the most was his stories….

He told stories of the demon world, his battles as a spirit detective, she would beg to hear them…once or twice she fell asleep and Hiei had to carry her back into her room.

That's when things began to fall apart…it started with Hiei deciding to drop in on her halfway through the day.

She knew he had just wanted to see her, but he should have never came…A maid saw them from below the balcony.

She tilted her head to the side her hair falling away to show a giant bruise on the side of her face. Her father had found out later that evening, when he returned home from work and was furious. The security was updated and enforced, but she grew worried.

Hiei had not come for several days…something was not right.

Once again she turned toward the moon, her eyes always asking questions, but the moon, as always, never answers. 

~~~~~elsewhere~~~~

He stared down from the building frowning slightly watching Hiei's form disappear as he ran across rooftops darting back and forth, and if he was anyone else he probably would have missed it, but Hiei …that's right hiei, was smiling.

_There he goes again…ever since the incident with the police, he's always running off somewhere at night, it's normal for Hiei to go off like that but it's become almost a pattern. Odd._

He stood On top of his apartment building, his long red hair brushing against his cheek slightly, as he pushed it back as the wind played with it and the long coat he wore. 

Ever since he had transformed he hadn't been able to fully change back, His emerald green eyes and red hair had returned to normal, but he had silver streaks in it now and his silver fox ears were still comfortable sitting on top of his head.

It frustrated him slightly but deep down he didn't really mind all that much.

Thinking back to his confusion over his friend, he thought about that night.  Hiei had hid somewhere from the police long enough for Lord kionma to erase the memories of all those involved, which he heard, took a lot of work to accomplish. 

_Where could he be going these days?_

He didn't know but somehow he was going to find out, he was sure of that.

With that in mind Kurama turned the wind blowing out his coat and hair once more, and headed back inside. 

~~~~~~back at the Avalon mansion~~~~~

"Mistress, the master of the house would like to see you."

She stood up uneasily from her bed, and put down her book.

_He has not had reason to see me for at least a week…what if he discovered hiei's visits?_

"Thank you, for telling me."

She walked down the nearly abandoned hallway of her wing of the mansion, and as she went it became more obvious she was getting nearer to her fathers study.

Statues and paintings stood out on both sides of the hallway, all foreign or exspensive originals.

Silently she walked up to the heavy Oak door and opened it slowly.

He sat in a chair next to the hearth, turned away from her. The flames cast eerie shadows on the walls behind her and seemed to be laughing in some way.

"Kimira…this is for you."

Feeling confused she took the medium sized wooden music box from him, and lifted it up to look it over.

It was beautifully polished and was a square box, with beautiful carvings on both sides, seeming to be some kind of Japanese style and squinted her eyes to get a better look. 

On one side a demon Cat flew through the clouds, with a human riding on it's back in uniform carrying what seemed to be a large boomerang. 

On the side opposite to it was a monk with some kind of staff, if she squinted hard enough she could make out the strange wraps around his hand. A fox demon…

_kitsune's was it?_

A pup… not too old was sitting on the monk's shoulder.

On the longer side, there was a giant tree with something pinned to it…

_A boy? But…he's…._

There was no doubt about it…this boy had all the qualities that she herself possessed, minus the silver hair. 

She looked closer and noticed he was pinned with some kind of arrow, and seemed to be sleeping…across from the boy was a girl, in modern school uniform holding a bow and looking up at the boy from the base of the tree.

She turned it over to look at the final side to see all 5 characters from the previous sides together, and another silver-haired demon watched from the background. All around the outside of the carvings were little shard looking jewels…all in all it was odd but pretty.

It was then she realized with a jolt that she had seen this music box before…when she was only about 6 she had wandered into her grandmothers room and had played with it, entranced with the music she did not hear her grandmother enter the room. 

She had been lightly reprimanded for playing with it and asked why she could not.

"Because this is a special music box…it's different just like you and me…don't forget that mira…Inside we are the same as everyone else...just like the music box is normal on the outside, but inside it is different…the music box, you and I are just a little different..."

That were her exact words…she hadn't forgotton…

"Kimira…your grandmother passed away last night…she left this to you…normally I wouldn't have given you something you do not deserve but it's a music box…useless."

Her heart thundered in her ears…

_Grandmother…it can't be true….NO!_

She jerked her head up, and turned and fled the room, holding the precious little music box to her chest. Her vision was blurry but she continued to run till she reached her room, only to throw herself upon it trying not to sob in all her heartache.

Her grandmother was gone…the only family she truly had…

_It's all over…_

She would miss her grandmother more than anything else…but the thing that frightened her more was knowing that the last thing standing between her parents and her was gone…

~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke In complete darkness.

_Where the hell am I?_

He struggled and kicked when he realized he must be in some giant box of sorts… After a while he gave up trying to escape it and convinced that this was some weird dream he lay back down to sleep…and unconsciously he found him worrying about the others…

_Kagome…_

Smiling lightly he fell asleep once more, dreaming of a girl named "wench"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually she had fallen asleep, her eyes red and puffy from the strain of preventing tears.

 Somewhere at the bottom of her bed a music box glowed from the inside, the light pouring out dimly from the lid, and a beautiful tune her grandmother had called "My will" began to play softly and Kimira, bathed in moonlight, in a deep dreamless sleep, cried.

Hello….review or email me and tell me what you think! By the way for all that care I have changed my e-mail to susanodragonsong@yahoo.com

I worked really hard on this chapter to make up for anything poorly done in the first…wow….I promise Inu will be in the next chapter more…I just needed to lay some things out for those who do not familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho.

By the way when I wrote the prolouge I was warming up for my shin no chikara story…O.O I had no idea that people would like it this much!

I'd like it if more people would check out that one too…*sighs* well no story is easy to start off

ByE!

Susano


End file.
